Presently electronic equipment including antennas are connected to transmission line cables by connectors known as SO-239 and PL-259. These male and female connectors are quite expensive even though they are made by the millions and used all over the World. These connectors comprise a number of automatic screw machine parts and complicated insulators and when installed outdoors are subject to corrosion, shorting and/or an open circuit.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to produce a new and improved inexpensive and rugged connector for use between cables and antennas.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved antenna transmission line connector that is capable of supporting long whips on moving vehicles.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved connector of the above described type that automatically seals all electrical contacts from moisture when it is installed to an antenna.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention relates from the following description of the preferred embodiment.